Yoon Yeon Lee
'''Yoon Yeon Lee' is the Empress Dowager of Ga Guk and the mother of Yi Won. History Ten years ago, Yoon Yeon Lee orchestrated a coup d'état against the reigning empress, Ahn Young and Crown Prince Yi Hwi after the death of the late Emperor Jin Hyul. Arriving at the burning palace, she tells Ahn Young that she will escape the repercussions held against her, since everything will be erased in the fire. She then exclaims that the "beautiful country" of Ga Guk will be gone and that she will be the only one who will remain, hysterically giving off an evil laugh. She finally tells Ahn Young that the latter will be the one who dies, ordering Baek Yoo Shin to kill Ahn Young. Stealing Ahn Young's and seeing Yoo Shin idle, Yeon Lee angrily orders him to chase after the Crown Prince and kill him.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 0.2 Plot Ten years later at the palace, she is visited by Yoo Ja Gyeom and the head of Woo Chan Sung which was severed by the infamous vigilante Crimson Moon. She orders the Prime Minister to say something about the occurrence, to which he explains about the Crimson Moon's actions. She opens up about the spreading rumors stated in the song dedicated to the Crimson Moon, reprimanding the Prime Minister. Yi Won bursts in and sings the song, much to her indignation. As he leaves, she orders the Prime Minister to never disappoint her again such as hearing the name "Jin Yeon." Later on, she orders to execute the people on the spot who are caught singing the song regardless of rank.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 7 One morning, Yoon Yeon Lee is visited by Yoo Ja Gyeom and reports that the compact was stolen. However, they have concluded that the Crimson Moon is indeed Jin Yeon since he would not take such risks in order to retrieve the compact. He then points out that the compact is merely a scrap of paper and that nine out of ten of his co-councilors are on their side. She then reminds him that those councilors were on their side because the compact was with her, but now that the Crimson Moon has the compact, there is a huge possibility that those councilors will turn to Crown Prince Jin Yeon's side. Having one option left, she decides to join forces with the Prime Minister by marrying their children.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 13 On the night of the incident in the slums, Yoon Yeon Lee goes to the palace to meet her carefree son whom she reprimands for being difficult to find and also for his absences during the court meetings. He tells her to go straight to her point and she tells him that the compact was stolen from them. He mockingly tells her that they should have been more careful, but she informs him that, since the safety of the Imperial Family depends on it, an imperial wedding will take place, to which he agrees.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 17 At the palace, Yoon Yeon Lee encounters Yoo Ja Gyeom clearing the piled up scrolls in the emperor's chambers. Angered, she reprimands the Prime Minister when, suddenly, the emperor arrives. He tells them that they should now . The emperor adds that she can choose a "loyalist daughter" which will suit her taste, much to her disappointment.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 29 Quotes * "Ga Guk? Beautiful country?! Your beautiful country comes to an end here! From now on, I, Yoon Yeon Lee's country, will be the only one that remains!" (To Ahn Young) * "Is that mouth of yours for decoration? Even if it is an excuse, say something!" (To Yoo Ja Gyeom) * "Crimson Moon? Hmph! You're nothing but a blood-stained rat. I will teach you what happens to those who challenge the sun!" (Referring to the Crimson Moon) * "I am Yoon Yeon Lee. I went from the princess of a defeated country to the empress of a victorious one — was it due to my merits? No, I only made it here because I was prepared to slay everyone, even my favourites, were they to cross me. You've helped me a lot along this road of mine, but I will not forgive you if you deceive me, Prime Minister." (To Yoo Ja Gyeom) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Imperial Family of Ga Guk